The Lee Identity
by Dom Clark
Summary: Lee is just a normal teenager...or is he? Lee gets more then he bargained for in this action/adventure series as he tries to figure out who he really is.
1. Prologue: Unwanted

**The Lee Identity - ****Prologue - ****Four**** Years After the End of the War**

**Ba Sing Se **

_The foster home of Lee. _

Lee put the last item into his bag. It was an armband. An armband given to him by his Firebending teacher when he completed his Firebending training. Even though he was in the Earth Kingdom he was born in the Fire Nation. He didn't know who his real parents were because he was adopted at a very young age. The armband was red like most Fire Nation things. It had a thin, black stripe near the bottom and top of the band. In the middle of the armband was the mark of the strong, which was also black. He would have worn it, but didn't want it ruined on his journey he planned to take, the next night, when the full moon would give him guidance. His foster father was a terrible man. He planned attacks against the Fire Nation government and protested the new Fire Lord. He was a former Dai Li agent. He wanted the Fire Nation to carry out Phoenix King Ozai's plan. This was one of the main reasons Lee wanted to leave.

Lee then placed the bag neatly on the floor under his bed. After, he climbed into his bed and waited to be taken by the night. Eventually, he fell into a deep sleep, but was awaken abruptly.

**The Jasmine Dragon**

_While Lee is in a deep sleep._

"Iroh, it's getting pretty late. I'm going to head home and I suggest you do the same," Iroh's employee said.

"Take care, Jong. Don't worry about me. I just need to finish a few more things and I'll be home in no time," Iroh replied.

Jong left The Jasmine Dragon and about a minute later somebody entered it.

"Jong," Iroh said without looking up from his work, "a man needs his rest-"

"All hail, Ozai!"

Iroh looked up to see a middle aged man with a Fire Nation bomb. He quickly shot lightning at the man, but was too late. The man shot a blast of fire to set The Jasmine Dragon ablaze and the bomb exploded.

**Fire Lord's Palace**

_Approximately twenty minutes before explosion. _

Fire Lord Zuko sat on his throne, weary. He and his advisors discussed the current issues within the Fire Nation. The meeting had been much longer than expected.

"The insurgencies continue, Fire Lord. We haven't had a problem for the last four years, since the war ended. We assume the Insurgent group has taken that time to recruit and plan their attacks. Most of the Insurgents are middle-aged men. From what our spies have confirmed they are all war veterans, which isn't surprising considering they want to take control of the Fire Nation government and military to carry out Phoenix King Ozai's original plan."

"I see. How exactly are the Insurgents attacking? Is it a pattern or do they use a different method each time?" Zuko asked.

"They are using the same methods. They are targeting family members of the government."

"Yes. I know who they are targeting, but _how_ are they attacking?"

"Bombs, Fire Lord. They either plant the bombs within homes, on there transportation, or they are suicide bombing."

Zuko stared into the fire. He thought about the Insurgents targeting family members of the government. An image of Katara popped into his head, then his Uncle.

"Very well. We will plan our counterinsurgency tomorrow. This meeting has gone on long enough. Get some rest. You are dismissed."

Fire Lord Zuko was escorted by guards to his quarters. Once he put on the proper clothing he lay down in his bed and tried to fall asleep. He awoke mid-sleep when one of his advisors rushed into his quarters.

"Why are you here at this hour?" Zuko asked.

"Your Uncle! A bombing occurred inside his tea shop! We just received the message via Messenger Hawk."

Zuko bolted out of his bed.

"Do you know if he's okay?"

"Sorry, Fire Lord Zuko, but we do not know."

**Ba Sing Se**

_Lee's foster home. _

A rumble violently shook the earth. Lee woke abruptly and rubbed his eyes. Swiftly, Lee got out of bed and ran down the stairs to see what had happened. He saw smoke in the night air. It was coming from The Jasmine Dragon.

"Lee wait!" His foster father shouted just when he was about to leave.

Lee ignored his foster father and started out the door. But before he could proceed his "father" stomped the ground to make a rock lift into the air, then used Earthbending to chuck the rock at Lee.

"Don't be no hero now, Lee!" He said as Lee dodged the rock and continued out the door.

He started running past neighboring houses while his foster father chased him. Rocks flew past Lee. His "father" was trying to stop him. But why?

When he arrived at The Jasmine Dragon people were standing outside, too afraid to go in. The building was on fire, had obvious damage from some sort of an explosion, and was falling apart. Despite, the condition of the building Lee didn't hesitate to run into the Jasmine Dragon in search of any survivors. When he walked in he started coughing from all the smoke. It burned his eyes and he could barley see. He could see well enough, though, to notice the building was slowly collapsing. Lee put a hand over his mouth and nose because of the smoke. As he looked around he saw a man lying on the ground, either dead or unconscious. Quickly he ran to assist the old man. Wood planks started falling down from the ceiling. The fire increased its ferocity. The building was going to collapse any second. Lee used all his strength to lift the old gentleman and carry him on his shoulder. With the heavy burden Lee could barely walk. That's when the building started coming down. Behind them, Lee heard a crash, then another, and another. It was all coming down right behind them. Where they stood just moments ago had the ceiling coming down on itself. As he reached the exit everything collapsed. Lee tried to push the old man off his shoulder and out into the street. He succeeded, but after wasn't so lucky. The rest of the building fell, knocking Lee over. His waist down was under the wreckage and the rest of his body was luckily not crushed. He could feel an intense pain and a burning sensation. His eyes were beginning to close, on the verge of unconsciousness. He yelped in agony. Then, he saw his "father." The last person he wanted to see. His foster father grabbed Lee's collar and violently pulled him out. Lee wasn't expecting his foster father to actually save him. A nearby woman bended a bucket of water to put out the flames that were on Lee's legs. Water never felt so good. It soothed Lee's legs, but the pain was still present. After, his foster father turned Lee so his face was towards the sky. He made a fist and punched Lee in the nose. Lee wasn't surprised by that. Nobody noticed the strike either because they were all tending to the old man.

"Don't ever do something like that again!"

"It was you, wasn't it? You're the one who planned for this man to be killed!" Lee accused.

"I'm goin' ta teach you a lesson, boy!"

His foster father dragged him closer to the wreckage.

"If you like the Fire Lord so much, why don't cha have a scar like him?

With that said Lee's "father" grabbed his head and put it to the fire from the wreckage. It slowly attached to his face. Making the burning sensation, he knew all too well from his legs, come about on his face. Lee screamed in agony and for help. Luckily, people noticed and wrestled his foster father to the ground.

"It burns! It burns!" Lee screamed as he began lashing out on the ground.

The Waterbender turned her full attention to Lee. She ran over and started to put out the flames. Lee tried walking over to his "father" and ended up stumbling over to him. His foster father took one look at him when Lee shot a fire blast at his face. That ended him.

**Air Nomads**

_Aang and On Ji's home. Five months before The Jasmine Dragon incident._

"Aang?" On Ji said approaching him.

"What is it, On Ji?" Aang smiled.

"I'm going to have a baby…our baby."

**The Southern Watertribe**

_The home of Sokka and Ty Lee. Four months before The Jasmine Dragon incident._

"Hawky! He's back, Ty Lee!" Sokka said with a huge grin on his face.

"That's great, Sokka. What does the message say?"

Sokka took a few seconds to read the message. Then turned towards, Ty Lee.

"It's from Aang. On Ji is going to have a baby!"

"That's great, Sokka!"

"Aang won't be the last Airbender anymore!" Sokka said with a huge grin. Ty Lee embraced Sokka for a long hug. Then Sokka looked up and kissed her.


	2. Chapter 1: A Limited Recovery

**The Lee Identity – Chapter 1: A Limited Recovery - Five Years After the War.**

**Western Earth Kingdom**

_Senlin Village – About Three Month's after The Jasmine Dragon incident._

Lee and Iroh approached Senlin Village. Lee wore standard Fire Nation clothes with a white bandage covering his right eye and most of the right side of his face.

"Iroh, don't you think we should continue on?" Lee asked impatiently.

"Listen, Lee, I understand you want to arrive in the Fire Nation as early as possible, but a man needs his rest…and some hot tea," Iroh smiled.

"Alright," Lee sighed, "I am a bit weary from our travels…and speaking of travels I'm glad you decided to travel to the Fire Nation with me."

"It's been my pleasure, though, you don't like to talk about your past. You've had me do most of the talking. Why so?"

"I'm not proud of some of the things I've done in my past."

The village was a ghost town. Nobody was outside. The thing that was most unusual was, a burn in the ground. As Lee and Iroh came closer there eyes widened.

"It's the symbol of the Phoenix King," Iroh muttered.

"Why would somebody burn this symbol inside the village?"

It was getting dark outside. The sun was beginning to set. Suddenly, they heard a door creak open. Immediately, the two got into defensive positions. A man stuck his head out, but quickly pulled it back in and shut the door. Lee and Iroh glanced at each other. Out of nowhere came two Earthbenders. In unison, the two stomped on the ground. A rock came into the air and they chucked it at the two. Lee jumped over the incoming rock, made a fist, and shot a fireball at the Earthbender. Iroh side stepped the rock and shot out a breath of fire. Lee's fireball was aimed well and struck the Earthbender on the thigh. The Earthbender grunted and stumbled a bit almost losing his balance. Iroh's breath of fire was widespread and burned the other bender's feet. They quickly recovered, though, and Earthbended a defensive wall.

"We're not here to fight you!" Lee yelled.

The Earthbenders still didn't put down their defensive wall.

"Who are you?" One of them demanded with a deep, strong voice.

"We are just travelers looking for a place to spend the night," Iroh replied.

"Yeah and I'm the avatar," The other said sarcastically.

"I am the Dragon of the West and this is my pupil."

Their eyes widened. The wall dropped.

"My apologies, General Iroh. Please, come inside."

The Earthbenders winced as the walked, but didn't show any weakness. As they walked into the home they saw the middle aged man who had poked his head out before.

"Hello, I'm the Senlin Village Leader," the middle aged man began, "We desperately need your help. The Insurgents who still want to wage war have marked this village."

"What do you mean by 'marked'?" Lee asked.

"The burn that you were looking at before, that's the mark. They burn the Phoenix King symbol into the ground of each village they are going to destroy next. They burn it during the night, so we have no idea how many there will be. Can you please help us?"

"We'd love too!" Iroh said with a smile.

Lee shot Iroh a worried glance.

**Fire Nation Capitol Prison**

_Phoenix King Ozai's cell room._

An insurgent walked into Ozai's cell room. He was disguised in a guard uniform.

"Iroh survived the suicide bomb attempt, Phoenix King."

"How?" Ozai frowned.

"Some orphan teenager…Lee, I think his name is."

Ozai's eyes widened. "Forget Iroh. We'll deal with him later. It's time to strike a devastating blow against Zuko. Kill Katara."

**Fire Nation Palace**

_Zuko's quarters._

"Hey Zoo-Zoo," Katara said with a smile.

She walked over to Zuko and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Please, don't remind me of Azula."

Zuko turned to face his wife.

"I'm worried about my uncle. I can't imagine losing him."

Zuko looked down at his feet. Katara put her hand on his chin and lifted Zuko's head so their eyes met.

"It's going to be okay, Zuko. He'll be here soon and I'm sure he's taking good care of himself along the way."

Katara slowly wrapped her arms around Zuko for a reassuring hug.

"Let's watch the sunset together. It'll take our minds off all the stress," Katara suggested.

Zuko smiled. Together, they walked out of his quarters and down the corridor.

"I'm going to quick put on my mother's necklace."

Zuko nodded and Katara twisted the knob to open the door. As the door swung open Katara's eyes widened.

**Western Earth Kingdom**

_Senlin Village_

"Iroh, I'm not letting you participate in the battle."

"What are you talking about, Lee?"

"I can stop them alone. I have always worked better on my own, anyway. Also, this means you don't have to risk your life."

"Lee, I used to be a General in the Fire Nation Army-"

"I don't care! I don't want you risking your life. The Fire Lord needs you alive. Do you not realize how much he needs you right now? You've told me enough about your nephew for me to know that he needs you in this time of rebellion."

Iroh sighed and looked down at his feet.

"Lee, I understand how you feel. I will stay with the others why you defend us. I believe in you enough. But if anything happens I will be right there to help you."

Lee nodded.

"When are they coming?" Lee asked the Senlin Village leader.

"We can't be sure. It can be in the next few minutes, or the next few days."

"We can't afford to stay here long. If they don't show by mid-day tomorrow, you'll have to defend yourselves without our assistance. I'm getting some rest now."

It wasn't long before Lee was asleep, but was awoken in the night once more.

**Fire Nation Palace**

_In the corridor._

As the door swung open Katara's eyes widened.

"Katara!"

Zuko lunged forward and pushed Katara out of the doorway as the bombs exploded. The impact of the explosion only affected Zuko. He flew back into the wall, head first knocking him unconscious immediately.

**Western Earth Kingdom**

_Senlin Village. In the dark of night._

"Iroh, wake up! They're here!"

Iroh slowly opened his eyes and rubbed them. Then sat up.

"Okay, Lee. Remember I am only staying out of this fight for Zuko. But I will be watching and if anything happens to you, I will be right by your side to help."

Lee nodded. He reached into his bag and pulled out his Fire Nation armband. He placed the armband on his right upper arm. Before running out he looked into a mirror close to him. He looked at his reflection: black hair, dark brown eyes, a few small scars on his face, and a white bandage covering the right side of his face. Slowly, he started to unwrap the bandage. Once it was completely off he looked at himself again. When he did it was just normal him except there was a huge scar where his bandage had been. He looked almost like the Fire Lord, though the scar was on the right, not the left. As, he began to run out of the house to meet the attackers he looked at, Iroh. Iroh, couldn't keep the expression of shock on his face.

It was just him against them. The village Earthbenders couldn't fight because of their burns, which Lee didn't mind because he worked better alone. There were around fifteen Insurgents with old Fire Nation Army uniforms on. They already began burning the closest house to the entrance of the village. Lee shot five fireballs, made a kicking motion releasing a fire stream, and made a blazing arc with sweeping arm movements. The inferno of flames shot down at the Insurgents. Most of them dodged the barrage, but some did not. They now turned their attention toward Lee. In unison about ten of the Insurgents made a punching motion. A stream of fire came from each of their fingertips. Lee made an uppercut motion with his foot to block the fire that was shooting towards him. After he surpassed that he ran moving closer to the enemies. While doing this he shot numerous bursts of flames at them. When he reached the speed he had been aiming for Lee jumped into the air, performed a front flip, and then made an outward kicking motion toward the Insurgents. The strong force of the Firebending move burned a few Insurgents and knocked them off their feet. Lee was now in the heart of the attackers. They were all around him.

Fireballs were coming from every direction. Lee reacted by ducking down to the ground. Once on the ground he made a circular motion with his feet creating an expanding ring of fire. The fire made the Insurgents fly back and come crashing to the ground. Lee took advantage of the moment and shot streams of fire at the Insurgents on the ground. But just because the Insurgents were down didn't mean they were out. Numerous fireballs zoomed toward Lee and he couldn't block them all. The first fire blast hit Lee in the left shoulder making him stumble, off balanced. The next fireball hit Lee's right hip. That blow made his feet fall right out from under him. As Lee fell, the Insurgents began to get to their feet. A blast came toward Lee's head. He somersaulted forward and came to his feet in one swift motion. He winced as he moved from the pain of the burns. The pain also made him hesitate. The Insurgents took advantage of Lee's hesitation and blasted fire streams at him. Lee clapped his together and directed the stream of fire to his side and toward the ground. Relentlessly, the fire kept coming. Lee kept the fire from harming him, but he was beginning to stumble backward.

The more the fire came the more Lee lost his balance and struggled to keep the fire from burning him. One barrage of flame was too strong. He just barely fended the fire off and he was about to go tumbling down. Trying to keep from falling made Lee defenseless. The next stream of flames knocked him back and Lee came crashing down into a building. The back of his head took most of the impact. After being blown into the building Lee fell face first onto the ground. Before Lee was enveloped into unconsciousness he saw a blurry image of one of the Insurgents. He had fire coming from his fingertips. Right when he was about to deliver the final blow, Lee saw the Insurgent get thrown back by Iroh. After, there was only darkness.


	3. Chapter 2: New Friend, New Foe

**The Lee Identity – Chapter 2: New Friend, New Foe**

**Southern Air Temple**

_Aang and On Ji's home._

"Happy Birthday!"

Today was the day. Aang and On Ji's new baby turned one. They, finally, get to find out whether he's an Airbender or a Firebender. It's also the day they get to name the baby. For a whole year it was nameless. Aang and On Ji promised to wait until they found out what kind of bender he was. If he was an Airbender, he'd be named Gyatso. If he was a Firebender, he'd be named Kuzon.

"Today's a great day, On Ji."

"I know, Aang," She said as she hugged him.

**Earth Kingdom**

_Near Zuko's Ferry_

Lee was wearing all black clothing with an uncomfortable mask covering his face. He held a bow-and-arrow in his left hand while he climbed through a window. There was darkness everywhere aside from where Lee was looking. He was now in an empty kitchen. Suddenly, he winced and looked down at his feet. Lee's right hand wiped the sweat off his forehead. After a few seconds, he pulled himself together. He walked out of the messy kitchen and entered a hallway that led to where he needed to go. Silently, Lee unobtrusively entered a bedroom. There was only a slight sound made when Lee retrieved and arrow from his sheath. The arrow, now readily in place, was pointed toward his target. Something wasn't right, however. He quickly glanced at where he had just entered moments ago. Standing, with a typical brown teddy bear, was a little girl. It only took a matter of moments for girl drop her teddy bear and scream.

The scream echoed through Lee's head and he violently shook himself awake. He took quick breaths in rapid succession in an attempt to stabilize his breathing. Sweat trickled down from his temple. He sensed somebody else's presence and quickly stood up, forming a defensive position. However, he came to realize it was only a girl – a beautiful girl. He immediately felt something come over him. He didn't know what it was, however. Hopelessly, he tried to search for something to say…or even think. He only managed a mutter.

"Feeling better?"

"Uhhh…I-I don't know."

"I'm Jin. You're the hero who saved Iroh in the Jasmine Dragon."

"What- wait. How do you know…I feel dizzy."

Lee collapsed into Jin's arms.

**Fire Nation Palace**

_Zuko's quarter's._

Zuko had the same dream he always had. The dream that always haunted him. It was of his mother leaving him. He used to wake up to it in a cold sweat, panting. Now, he calmly opened his eyes. Zuko was all too used to it. He hand with being held by somebody. He wasn't surprised to see it was Katara. She had fallen asleep by his beside their bed. As silent as possible, Zuko slipped out of bed. He didn't want to wake Katara. She was probably up for as long as she could, desperately waiting for him to wake, for all he knew. She deserved a rest. There was a slight echo as Zuko walked to see his officials. He had no sense of what time it was, but he suspected it to be very early in the morning. Out of the darkness further down the hallway emerged a figure.

"Zuko? Is that you?"

It was one of his advisors.

"Yes."

"How are you feeling? You were out for quite some time. I was just about to check on you."

"I'm fine. What has happened since I was out? The insurgents must have done something."

"I- well…"  
>"Spit it out."<p>

"It's your uncle, again. I am sorry, but he's been kidnapped."

**Southern Air Nomad**

_Outside the oasis. _

Their newest son was either going to become the second Airbender in the world…or another Firebender. Aang couldn't hide the fact that he wanted it to be an Airbender. However, no matter what he was, Aang knew he'd always love their child. He knew they could always try again and have another baby.

Aang left the oasis and met up with On Ji.

"On Ji, would you like to hold…Kuzon?"

**Earth Kingdom**

_Near Zuko's Ferry._

Lee finally had a clear head. He had finally emerged from the darkness and was fully operational.

"My healing abilities have brought you back to good health."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it," Lee said while he stared at her. She seemed so familiar.

"Why are you staring? Is their something on my face?" Jin said with a chuckle.

"You seem familiar. Have we met before?"

"Yes, do you not remember our previous conversation?"

"No, I don't think I do."

"Well, I'm Jin. I was the Waterbender who helped you after you saved Iroh from-"

"Iroh! Where is he?" Maybe he wasn't as aware as he thought. How could he have forgot about Iroh?

"What do you mean?"

"I was traveling with Iroh. He was with me back at the village…there was a fight. What happened? If you were in Ba Sing Se, how did you end up here?" Lee started to panic.

"Calm down, Lee-"

"How do you know my name? How do I know I can trust you? I need to get to the Fire Nation, right now!"

**Fire Nation Capitol Prison**

_Phoenix King Ozai's cell room._

"Sir, Zuko saved Katara. They planted the explosives but she managed to elude them with Zuko's help. They say he was injured, but we don't know how extensive."

"Why am I not surprised? You cannot rely on anybody these days…"

"Sir, if I may add, an Insurgent group came across Iroh. They successfully captured him. He was traveling with Lee. The one who had-"

"I know who he is. Contact Hide. I want him dead!"

"Aye, sir. What do you want to do with your brother?"

Ozai grinned viciously.

**Fire Nation Palace**

_Hallway outside of Zuko's quarter's._

"I'm enacting the lockdown protocol. All government personnel and their families will be staying here. Nobody in, nobody out. Everything we do, everywhere we go puts us in danger. This way, we can limit government casualties. I need all of you and I don't want anything to happen to their families. This unrest needs to stop. I'm going to put together a team-"

"You're not thinking-"

"That's exactly what I'm thinking. You know what to do. Put it together…"

**Fire Nation Guard Post**

_Outskirts of Fire Nation Palace_

"So, there's a rumor going around that the explosion injured the Fire Lord. Guess he's not such a big deal after all."

"Shut up! You wouldn't know respect if it hit you right in the face."

"Hey, don't get mad at me, I'm just saying..."

"You're an immature fool-"

"Who the hell is that? Wait-"

"What it is?"

"I don't know. Look for yourself."

The guard peered over the wall. There were three figures. None of them could be seen clearly. However, it did appear that two of the figures were carrying the third one. "Hey! Who's there? You're not authorized to be here. Any step close and you're finished!" They stopped dead in their tracks. Two of the figures threw the third on the ground with no care, whatsoever. Then, disappeared.

"Quick, you fool, get down there!" The two guards quickly went to investigate. One of them made a fireball to light the way. Once they got to the body, it was bloody. There were obvious and severe wounds. Torture wasn't a far fetched conclusion of what happened to the man. Without hesitation, the guards turned the body over. Luckily, he was still alive. But, who was it? They wiped the blood of his face and moved the hair out of his eyes.

"Is this who I think it is?"

"Quick, contact the Fire Lord! It's the Dragon of the West!"


End file.
